Nothing
by Bamlover
Summary: Heartbroken Faith gets an unexpected confidant.


**_A/N:_**I own nothing this is my first attempt at a Fuffy Story. Hope you like it.

Smoke clouded the local bar. It was a busy night and, she liked it that way. Tapping the bar the young Slayer, signaled to the bartender that she wanted another. Flicking the ash off her cigarette the former rouge Slayer brought the cancer stick up to her mouth taking a long drag. She let the smoke billow into her lungs, after a few seconds the young woman finally released the smoke.

"So what happened this time?" The young woman said slipping into the barstool next to her.

Cocking her head to the Faith looked at her companion. "What are you doing here Red?" Taking a long pull from her glass, she closed her eyes letting the cool liquid burn its way down her throat. "I thought you'd be all Team Buffy."

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she looked to the bartender who was standing in front of her waiting for her order. "I'll have a chardonnay." Blinking the young Wicca turned her attention back to the young Slayer now ready to respond to her statement. "I am." She replied thoughtfully. "But somewhere along the way I became Team Faith too."

Scoffing Faith looked at her incredulously. "That's hard for me to swallow. You've never like me."

"That's not true Faith!" Willow replied defensively. "I've just had a hard...time adjusting."

Cigarette on the edges of her lips Faith respond. "Mmmhmm. Adjusting to what?" flicking her cigarette once more into the astray. "To the fact that I was the one she chose and not you?" Turning her head to look at the woman whose face now held one of shock.

"How….did you? When did you?" the woman stammered.

"Don't worry about it Red… your secrets face with me." Faith rasped out crushing the filter of her now gone cigarette in the ash tray.

"Ok… well. That's…that's not the point here." Willow said shaking her head. "The point is-"

Spinning around Faith hopped off the bar stool. "The point is… I fucked up again." Walking over the pool table the brunette placed a quarter on the table signifying that she had the table next. "I fucked up…and B had enough." Swinging her leg over a chair so she was straddling it.

_**Several hours ago..**__._

Nothing but the pounding of a heavy bag could be heard from the two story home that Faith and Buffy owned. The sweat dripped of the Boston Slayers body it hadn't been a good day. All she and the chosen one seemed to be doing as of late is fighting. She didn't like that. Stopping the bag she reached for the towel that lay on the floor. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she walked over to the bench that lay on the other side of the training room. Sitting heavy on the bench she picked up her water bottle letting the cool liquid rush down her throat. Sighing she threw her towel in the corner with all the other abandon towels. Leaning back so her head touched the cool brick she closed her eyes for a few minutes...something had to give she didn't know how much more she could take. Getting up she made her way upstairs to her and Buffy's upstairs bedroom. Kicking her shoes off the former rouge Slayer began to shed her clothes, she was exhausted, and not just from her heavy workout. running a hand through her wavy locks she padded her way into the bathroom she turned on the shower, letting the steam slowly feel the room. Pulling the curtain back she stepped in, as she stood there she let the hot water run the length of her body. Buffy wasn't there. "She left me." Faith said chocking back a sob that held itself in her throat. She hadn't been in the shower five minutes before she head named called.

"Faith?" Called a voice called out to her.

Closing her eyes, and wiping silent tears away the girl shut of the water and climbed out. "In here." She answered grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. Opening the door she ran a shaky hand through her wet tresses.

The blonde was the first one to speak. "I can't do this anymore."

"Nice to see you too B."

Turning her back on the girl the sandy hair girl struggled to hold back her tears. "I'm serious Faith."

"That's the problem Buffy. Always wound to tight." Grabbing her arm she spun her around. "You can at least look at me if you're gonna break up with me." Seeing the girl choke back a dangerous sob the dark Slayer continued. "I still can't make it right can I?"

"Faith I..." Buffy tired to get out between sobs.

"I get it." Letting go of the elder Slayers arm. "Love is fleeting... or some junk like that." The Boston native chocked out. "Tell me you don't love me anymore."

"I want you out." The blonde Slayer said wiping the tears away. Pausing Buffy looked her in her eyes. "I don't love you." She said quickly turning away.

Feeling like she'd be stabbed again by the blonde the dark Slayer sighed deeply. "Have it your way Princess." The girl said roughly. "Just let me get my things and I'll be out of your hair." Faith said deftly throwing her towel off and grabbing her clothes.

Turning away from the girl she spoke. "I'll leave you alone."

Faith said stopping her actions "Never thought it would end this way Blondie."

"Neither did I." Buffy replied as she walked out of the room.

Taking a drink from her wine glass Willow looked thoughtfully at the Slayer as she played her game of pool. "She didn't mean it you know."

Leaning forward to line up her shot Faith glanced up at her. "Bullshit Red." She said letting the cool stick glide through her slender fingers as it connected with the cue. "She kicked me out of my house…. Our house." Correcting herself as she leaned against her pool stick. "She even had the balls to tell me that she didn't love me anymore."

Sighing Willow was at a loss for words. "I know but-"

"No buts. Buffy made up her mind." Shooting a ball into the corner pocket of the pool table she stood up taking a drink from her glass that lay on the table. "If Buffy doesn't want me…I not gonna go begging her…that's not how I'm wired Red."

"She loves you." It wasn't question but a statement.

"Loved Red…Loved." Sitting down next to her at the table she reached into her pocket. "So why the sudden heart to heart huh? Where's the brat?" Hitting the box to the back of her hand she pulled out a cigarette and let it rest on her full lips. Putting back the box she reached into another pocket in her jean jacket and pulled out her sliver Zippo lighter. It opened with a click, flipping the spindle the flame erupted from it lighting the still dangling cigarette from her lips.

"She's…I"

"With Buffy." Taking a long pull from her cigarette.

Nodding the young woman nervously took a drink, she and Faith had never been the best of friends but she made Buffy happy so she made an effort. This to her surprise wasn't that hard to do. "I would say we wanted to divided and conquer…but." Seeing the dark hair girl raise an eyebrow, the young Wicca tried to reword her statement. "No…Not conquer… I meant…We just uh." Biting her lip.

Chuckling Faith blew out the smoke she had been holding in her mouth. "It's ok Will I got it."

"Good." The Redhead nodded as she took another drink. "Cause the whole eyebrow thing… I was all like Ahhh. 'Cause you know eyebrows can be very persuading. See." Willow demonstrated moving her eyebrows in every which way.

The site of the girl's menstruations almost caused the alcohol had just drank Faith to come back out her mouth. Nodding the younger girl gave her a slight smile.

Smiling back Willow looked at her thoughtfully. "You can't give up on her…on each other." Looking down at her hands. "She loves you I know it…."

"From your mouth Red." Inhaling deeply from her cigarette.

_**3 months ago…**_

"Here Vampy, Vampy, Vampy." Buffy called out. The elder Slayer had decided to go out alone, well it wasn't really a decision more of Faith had come down with a cold, and she had no choice to go at it alone that night. So far it was a bust, sighing she wished her girlfriend wasn't sick cause she knew they would find way to occupy their time while on portal. The night was unseasonable cool and, Buffy had to pull her jacket closer to her. "Faith?" Buffy quickly turned around, feeling that tingling at the base of her spine. It only showed up when she was in danger or when her girlfriend was dangerously close. Her heart had hoped it was her lover deciding to join her patrolling but alas it wasn't. Running her hand though her hair the younger woman felt a chill. Stopping once again, as she felt that tingling feeling. "I know you're out there." The Californian said into the darkness. "It's not nice to play hide and seek, and not let the other person you they are playing." Buffy said slowing putting herself in a defensive posture.

"Easy Slayer." The voice said out of the darkness. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me Mr. I'm gonna be all mysterious guy." Buffy said eyes quickly moving from side to side trying to spot her prey.

"As I said." The figure said walking out of the shadows with his hands up in the air. "I don't want to hurt you…" they paused. "Just that evil bitch of a girlfriend of yours."

With a gasps Buffy nearly fail backwards as she backed away. "What happened to your face?" the blonde questioned.

"Why don't you ask her she's the one that did this to me? Destroying any chance I had for happiness, and now I'm gonna do the same for her." Giving her an evil grin.

"So what you think… you can just threaten me? Try to kill me."

The severely scared man chuckled deep in his throat. "Oh now you misunderstand me my dear. I don't want to harm you. Not in the least." Taking a slow step towards the blonde who quickly mimicked his move backwards. "You're gonna do all my work for me in destroying her…I won't have to lift a finger."

"Ok cause I'm gonna to agree to that because?"

"If you don't I'll just kill her myself."

Blinking at the man Buffy was at a loss.  
>+++++++<p>

The house was dark as Buffy sat on the couch alone drink in hand, but not by choice. She had saved her, and the cost…the cost was her losing her lover. Taking a drink the elder let tears silently fall down her face. Hearing the door open her heart jumped, in the hopes that it would be her lover.

"Buffy?"

It sank. "Go away Kennedy." The sandy haired woman replied.

"Can't do that." The young Slayer said flicking on a light. "I wanna make sure I tell you how fucking stupid I think you are for letting her go."

Opening her month she quickly snapped it shut. She had nothing to say. The girl was right. She let the love of her life walk out of their house tonight without a word. "I can't… I just can't."

Taking a seat in a chair across from her, Kennedy looked at the girl. "Then tell me why you did it… tell me why you all of a sudden decided that you weren't in love with her."

"I didn't." Buffy replied solemnly, trying to hold back tears. "He did."

_**2 months ago….**_

"You don't think I'm serious do you?" the man said staring at the young blonde. Leaning forward the man looked her squarely in the eyes. "She's at work right now… an accident could easily happened… robbery were the only fatality was her. How would that make you feel?" Raising an eyebrow. "To know her blood was on your hands again." Sitting back he slowly brought his coffee mug up to his lips. "Remember a couple of weeks ago when she fell of that ladder and broke her arm?" Placing his cup back on its saucer.

"That was you?" Buffy asked seeing him nod.

Folding his hands into his lap. "Oh and that cold she had… how do you explain that?" tilting his head slightly to look at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Slayers don't get sick do they?" a slow smile crept onto his face seeing her shake her head. "This is not some idle threat Ms. Summer. I want…No NEED Ms. Lehane destroyed." The man said with a fiery passion.

Nodding Buffy slowly stood and walked out of the diner. She knew what she had to do.

"You're kidding right now?" Kennedy looked on in disbelief.

"No." The blonde said reaching up and wiping tears away.

The younger girl still couldn't believe it. "You're gonna let some jack wagon do that to you guys. What did Faith even do?"

"Nearly burnt him alive."

_**7 years ago….**_

The fifteen year old girl leaned against an abandon car as she watched her crew vandalize an empty house. Placing a cigarette to her lips she took a drag.

"Faith baby." a young woman voice asked.

Grunting Faith let out a puff of smoke. "Huh?"

"Can we go now? I'm getting bored."

Running her hand though her wavy locks she turned to the girl who was hanging off her shoulder. "You know… no one's asking you to stay."

"Ugh… you're such a bitch sometimes."

Pulling the whisky bottle up to her mouth she took a long swig. "Glad you're finally getting that." The brunette said as she pulled the bottle away from her lips.

Without a word the woman grabbed her bag and stormed away.

"See ya." Not looking at her leave. Pulling out her Zippo lighter she flicked the spindle. Grabbing the Molotov cocktail that rested on the car she lit the rag. It was getting dark she had no place to be she definitely didn't want to go home. Putting her lighter back in her pocket she yelled to her gang. "Alright boys….Lets roll." She yelled as they ran away from the house she tossed the bomb at the house. No one would care. She certainly didn't. The group stood there as the house slowly was engulfed by flames, from the distance nothing could be heard but the crackling wood. On the inside the muffled screams for help could be heard.

"Oh."

"And he's gotta have some Magicks on his side."

"So do we." Thinking her girlfriend. "She's totally team Fuffy."

"Wha- What did you call us?" looking at the girl in confusion.

"Fuffy." Smiling brightly at her. "Got a ring to it don't you think?"

Buffy smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"Willow's working her magic… when Faith comes…. Hear her out. Have faith in her and in your love." Getting up Kennedy made her way to the door. "I think a love like you have only comes around once…don't let it go." Walking out the door.

Sighing Buffy put her glass down. Maybe should have stuck it out with Faith this pain wasn't worth it for either of them. Reaching over she grabbed Faiths' leather coat she left behind. Pulling it to her she took in her lovers sent.

Standing up Faith wobbled slightly. "Let's get some air Will."

Nodding the Redhead paid both of their bills, grabbing her jacket the two made their way out the bar. "I walked." Willow replied to her questioning look.

"Don't worry." Grabbing her stake out of her pocket. "I'll protect you." Smiling drunkenly at the other woman.

"Uh huh." Following her lead. "So where we going?"

Waving her hand dramatically in the air. "Night is young."

Chuckling to herself the Wicca pulled her jacket closer to her. Looking around she noticed her surroundings she knew where she was going, turning to the young Slayer she realized she had no idea she was heading straight to her house with Buffy. Smiling inwardly the Redhead listened to the former dark Slayer babble.

"You know…Buffy… Buffy is the greatest kisser."

"Is that so…" Wanting to see how drunk the other woman truly was Willow replied. "I thought so to bad I never got to test that theory."

Faith suddenly stopped, turning her head she looked at the Redhead. "Watch it Red that's my girl." The slightly drunk Slayer glared at her.

"Just teasing you Faith. I wouldn't dream of taking her away." Pushing some hair behind her eye. "She totally in love with you."

"Good."

Clutching her purse the Redhead looked at her walking companion. "The only time I've ever seen her like this…is when she was with-"

"Angel." The dark Slayer replyed as she began to walk again. "I know." She paused ran a drunken hand though her hair. "No offense to the big guy but, he aint got nothing on me." Smiling weakly the slightly buzzed Slayer stuffed her hands inside her tight leathers.

Nodding Willow continued to walk with girl, she was starting to see why her best friend couldn't stop talking about the Bostonian. She definitely had a charm about her.

"Wait..." Faith suddenly said throwing her hands out in front of the Wicca. "Something's wrong."

"What you're Spider senses tingling?" the young woman looked at her amused.

"Not exactly." Shaking her head at the girl before taking off in a sprint. "More like my Buffy senses." Faith yelled over her shoulder to the other woman. Quickly reaching her home she shared with Buffy the Boston born Slayer didn't bother with her key. Taking a step back, she kicked the door leaving a scuff mark in her wake. "Buffy." Faith called out to her former lover. Panic raising the young woman began to frantically search the house. "B?" she shouted. "I know you're here. I can feel you." Turning at the sudden noise the brunette, noticed it was the Redhead finally catching up to her.

"Man…" The Wicca panted. "Even drunk Slayers can run like the wind." Catching her breath.

"Shh..." Faith said holding up a finger to the Redhead. Slowing her breathing the dark Slayer began to bend down reaching for her ankle. Reaching inside her pant leg she slowly slide the curved blade out of its sheath. One would think a knife with such a bad rap one would get rid of, but it did have some weird sentimental value. Turning she placed a finger on her full lips as she made her way to the hall closet. Reaching for the door she prepared herself for what was behind the door. Grabbing the door she was stopped.

"_Faith can you hear me?" _The Wicca asked internally.

"Huh What?" The dark Slayer asked aloud confused.

"_I'm in your head all you have to do is think and I can hear you."_

"_No Way." _Faith thought amused.

"_Way." _Willow replied to her with a little chuckle.

"_That's wicked bad ass Red." _She smiled approvingly. _"So wait." _Suddenly remembering. "_Can B hear me too or is it just a one way convo?"_

Smiling Willow nodded.

"_B…Baby where are you?" _The Dark Slayer asked she stood from her kneel position.

"_In here…You're standing right there I can feel you. I didn't mean it Faith. I love you so much. Faith I never meant to hurt you." _Buffy thought trying not to sound terrified.

"_She scared…"_ The Dark Slayer thought. "I _know B. I love you too. Willow helped me see that." _Smiling knowingly at the Redhead.

"_He's got a gun."_

"_Step back Faith go hide over there." _Nodding to the other side of the closet that was in total shadow. "_I'll get him to come out." _She thought. "Faith she's not here let's just go." Willow thought aloud. Walking over the the front door she opened, and closed it. Making she sure she was out of eyesight before she muttered a single phrase. "Patefacio."

"What the-?" A rough voiced asked from the now open closet door.

From her hiding spot Faith could see her lover walk out she had to restrain herself knowing he had a gun. Turning his back to Faith the man began to gloat. "Now aren't you glad you didn't call out for Ms. Lehane." The Man asked holding the gun to the blondes' back. "It could easily been her with gun to her head for what she did to me. She doesn-"

"You're wrong about that jack ass." Faith said through gritted, as she stealthy moved out from her hiding spot. Now holding her knife to his neck she said. "Ah." Faith said pushing the blade deeper into the man's neck. "Do you really think you can pull the trigger before I slit your throat?" Asking him even though she already knew the answer. "You know where you went wrong buddy?" feeling a slight shake from his head Faith continued. "Going after my family… If you had just come after me." She paused. "I'd been ok with that...I know I did some fucked up things growing up." Shaking her head slightly. "And I know I probably got more demons then the Hell-mouth coming for me."

"You don't deserve any happiness." The man choked out.

"I don't think I was done pal." Faith replied feeling the knife pierce his skin. "So what's stopping me from killing you here and now?"

"Faith…Don't." Buffy pleaded to her lover.

"See buddy…the old me wouldn't think twice." Growling into his ear. "So why don't you let the lady go…and thank her." The dark woman paused. "For saving your life."

"What's to stop you from killing me if I do?"

"Ugh I hate it when they don't listen….were you present for any of that?" Buffy said suddenly become annoyed.

Smirking Faith replied. "See beauty, and brains."

"Don't forget brawn." The blonde quipped.

Chucking Faith nodded. "No honey I couldn't forget that."

"Expelliarmus." Willow muttered causing the gun to fly out of his hand.

"Well isn't that handy." Faith asked hearing the gun hit the ground. With one swift move she had him against the wall. "You have some balls buddy." Still holding the knife again his neck. "Coming into my home threatening my girlfriend with what exactly." Turning to look at the now free blonde.

"You." Buffy replied barely above a whisper. "If I didn't leave you he would have killed you."

"You did that for me B?" Looking at the girl in disbelief, she saw her nod.

"I'd rather have you in my life, and not be with you then not have you in it at all."

"That's wicked sweet B." the dark Slayer smiled, forgetting about the man. Dropping the knife, and walking over to Buffy taking her hands in her own. "I could've protected myself B." pushing some errant strands of hair behind the blondes ears.

"I know…but he'd already did things to you that terrified me. Made me think that he could actually hurt you. You're cold how you suddenly became all accident prone. When you're usually all Gazelle-y."

Snorting the brunette shook her head sometimes she just didn't get the blonde, but she did understand the love she held for her. Cause it was the same love she held for the other girl leaning in Faith placed a gentle kiss on her lovers lips.

Seeing the women were completely distracted, the man held out his hand and uttered. "Accio Gun." As he finished the gun flew from the floor into his hands. Feeling the cold steel in his hand his finger slowly squeezed trigger.

The two women turned as they heard the gunshot, and before either of them could react they heard "Repello!" coming from behind them. Within seconds they saw the bullet flip on end back in the direction it came. He had no time to react the bullet was now lodging itself deeply into his heart. Eyes clouding over the man fell to his knees. With a final gasp he fell on his face as the gun clattered to the floor.

"Willow?" Buffy questioned.

Shrugging the Wicca replied simply. "He was gonna kill Faith…and that would have killed you. So the way I see it, was self defense."

Nodding solemnly Buffy looked at the no name man. "I wonder. Who he was."

"My father." Faith answered coldly releasing her hold on Buffy and, walking over to the man. Bending down, she flipped him over. Touching his face she could still make out the features the man held that were now her own. "He must have been in that house I torched."

"Faith…I didn't... I mean." Willow sputtered.

Waving her off Faith continued. "Doesn't matter Red. He was never really a father anyway." The former rogue Slayer said standing. "I don't really even remember him. Went to prison when I was four…must've escaped somehow." Walking back over to the two women. "He's where he belongs now." Wrapping her arm around Buffy's lithe form. "Beside you if gave me a choice… Him or B." Looking loving at her girlfriend. "B. Hands down." Kissing her gently on the temple.

"I think that's my cue." Willow said shyly. "You two love birds stay that way for a while." Hugging them both, and taking her leave not before making sure no memory of the past couple of months remain. "Obliviate." She quietly whispered as she left not bothering to see if the body was gone she knew that to would disappear.

Watching her go the two women held each other close.

"Umm… was that Willow." Buffy asked unsure.

"I think so." Faith answered her girlfriend. "Wonder what she wanted." Shaking her head she let go of her. "You're friends are wicked strange B." Faith said laughing as she made her way to the couch in their living room. Plopping down the brunette propped her feet up on the table.

"Oh so when they pop up for no reason they are my friends." The blonde quipped as she followed the girl.

"Yup." Faith answered nodding as the older girl sat down on her lap.

"I knew you were slow Blondie. But I thought you'd get that by now." Chuckling.

"You're so dead Lehane." Buffy said glaring at her.

"Bring it Princess." Faith said slowly sliding her hands up Buffy's strong thighs, causing her to moan slightly. "You wish you could take me." Lifting up the unsuspecting girl and, flipping their position so she was now on top and Buffy was flat on her back on the couch, as she began her tickling assault.

"Faith! No!" The blonde squealed. "Stop!" the older girl shouted in-between giggles.

"Never! Princess!" Faith laughed huskily and continued her assault on her girlfriend.

Outside the house nothing could be heard but laughter Willow smiled to herself knowing her friends were back together. As she walked down the stairs she realized it may have be a bit drastic doing what she did, by erasing their memories of the past few months. But she'd rather the two soul mates remember nothing then to relive the pain they had been though in the past few months. And knowing that love won out again made it all worth it.

_**FIN**_


End file.
